


Magnificent

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [18]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas vol. II day 18/31
Series: Stories of Thedas vol. II [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Magnificent

He couldn’t help but study his love’s profile from time to time. When the fire was lit late at night, he could see the contours in Anders’ cheekbones. If he wasn’t too afraid of waking him he would trace his brow bone and nose. It was straight and tall, matching well with the mage’s posture. How he carried himself with his back straight and chin at an even level-not too high and not too low.

His chin was something that Hawke loved. It’s what gave his face a bit of length, and was well-defined when his stubble was grown-out. He made sure to trace over his face with his eyes. The only thing he could think of as he drifted off to sleep was how magnificent his love was.


End file.
